


The Asylum for Littles

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Classification AU, Forced Regression, asylum AU, not super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: Remus Kingsley considered himself a neutral, He didn’t believe he was a little unlike what others seem to believe, but his classification results come back as Little, he denies it up and down, and he ends up being sent to a special institution
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1 - Meet Remus Kingsley

“Promise me you’ll take care of him” Roman spoke to Janus who blinks “why of course Roman, I care about your brother and his development” he states. Roman holding Remus’ results of the little text, it said neutral, he was going to change it for Janus. For his brother, he believed his brother was a little and his paperwork was lying.

He just had to make Remus see it, especially since his twin was stubborn as a mule. He didn’t believe he was a little and he couldn’t see himself as one, but he wanted his brother to see it. Janus promised his brother would be safe, and his brother would be happy with him, and that’s all he ever wanted for him. Especially after their mother’s abuse of him…

That was why he believed he was little, because his mother traumatised them, but Remus seemed to just ignore his trauma, ignore his problems and he wanted him to be cared for and loved. He wanted him to see he was a little and needed love and care. He couldn’t let him go down the road of having no one. 

He was quiet in slipping the paperwork into the pile as he pulled his neutral paper shredding it calmly as Janus smiles “I am proud of you Roman. I believe you’re doing the right thing” he spoke softly to the other as Roman nodded “I just need Remus to see it for himself.” He murmurs “common let’s go home” he spoke calmly as Janus nodded heading back to Roman’s apartment. 

Janus hums softly in contentment as he was quiet in watching Remus, he just quietly typing on his laptop just working on his next horror book, as he always did love how determined he was, just an adorable little one, his head softly propped on his hand as his brother told him that he’d get his brother if his classification came back as little. 

He’d be overjoyed by it. He’d love to have a adorable little baby like Remus, He softly taps his fingers gently, just curiously staring at the other writing his books calmly. Roman watched his twin as well, he needed the money, wanted to get his brother to be honest with himself, and he didn’t need him being in denial. He knew his brother better then himself. 

Granted, the results of Remus’ classification test, he had rigged, and they were getting the results this afternoon. He wanted him to feel safe with them, and be little and regress… he sighs as he had promised him to Janus too. He loved his brother, he truly did but he knew Remus far too well. He’d run. 

Remus looks his alarm going off to stop. “Okay time to head to the agency” Remus groans softly as Roman smiles “it’s exciting Remus! Promise you’ll have a great time” he spoke joyfully “urgh please, I already know I am a neutral!” Remus waves his hand confident of his classification as Janus follows him softly, “I am sure of it Remus~” he hums lovingly.

If not he had a doctor on standby who would gladly help him. He seemed to wander behind them as Janus was determined to have a little. By any means necessary as he walked behind them. Remus rocks softly as they walked toward the facility. It was always nice smelling in there, like warm chocolate chip cookies as the nurses always smile and seemed so…fake.

“Here for classification results.” Remus spoke to the nurse at the desk who smiles politely as she nods “name?” she asks as Remus looks “Remus Kingsley” he spoke calmly stood with his hands in his pockets as the woman went handing him the paper happily. 

Remus blinks at the large bold letters of Little on his paper, he examining it as he looked “….uh, excuse me” he spoke quickly to the nurse who blinks “yes sir?” she asks softly in confusion. “This has to be some kind of mistake, I ain’t a little” Remus spoke softly. 

“I apologize sir, this is correct. Your classification is correct. You are a little” he explains softly to the other “No! I am not a little!” Remus spoke in frustation, “I am in fact a neutral, this is fucking bullshit!” he yells as the nurse looks “sir please settle down, and do not swear in the presence of littles” The nurse warns.

“but this is wrong!” Remus yells “tell them Roman!” he spoke as Roman seemed to glance at the nurse. “I’m sorry, I think he’s having a bit of a hard time accepting his classification” Roman explains as the nurse nods “I believe he has repression sickness.” Roman adds softly.

Remus looks “Roman!” he spoke trying to stop his twin who just grabs his arm “see Aggression, one of the many traits of Little Repression. My poor brother has been suffering with it for so long” Roman explains to the nurse who seemed to look softly in sympathy. “We can arrange some therapy to assist your brother.”

Some nurses coming over to them as Roman shakes his head “no, I believe this is quite a severe case. One that might even require institution!” he explains as Remus tried to fight his brother’s grasp on him “fuck you get off me!” he yells at Roman angrily as the nurse seemed to agree.

“we shall arrange it.” she spoke calmly as the orderlies approached Remus who was trying to get out of his twin’s arms “do not struggle Mr Kingsley, this is the best course of action for you” the nurse smiles sweetly. “after all, a little’s repression isn’t good for them in the long run, so please. Go willingly” she explains. 

Roman was quiet in looking as he pressed on a pressure point, Remus grunting in shock “R-Ro…” he soon fell unconscious and was taken away.


	2. Chapter 2 - Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Remus being taken into custody, Doctor Virgil Black decides to be the one to cover his care.

“Don’t you worry Janus, you’re little will be having the best of habilitation, afterall brother, I know how much you’ve wanted one” He hums softly on the phone as Janus grins “thank you Virgil, I am so pleased you got assigned to him. Take care of him will you~” Janus purrs softly as Virgil hums “yep, the nurses have him now” he states briefly. 

Remus groans in light pain as he blinks awake, his head spun as a nurse leans over him “good morning baby” she smiled “ma’am! I’m a neutral! my paperwork was tampered with!” Remus yells at the nurse who smiles “shh its okay little baby! you are safe here” she spoke rubbing his hair softly, she gently placing a diaper on him as he tried to stop the other. “please no!” he yells

“No no I’m a neutral! I’m-!” he got shut up by a pacifier placed in his mouth “sorry Nurse, he’s pretty loud huh” Virgil purrs gently to Remus who struggled as Virgil tightened the straps “just suck on it kiddo it’ll be nice and soothin” Virgil hums “I’ll be covering his case” he states “yes sir” the nurse smiled lovingly at the doctor. Virgil softly looks at Remus. 

He lifts him into a stroller to take him to his office calmly “you will like it here Remus, I know you will because your brother is just worried about you.” he hums softly as Remus struggled angrily as he looks “I believe you are a neutral like you say but until you act like how they believe, you won’t leave” he explains gently. 

He removes the gag gently as Remus stared “b-but I’m not a little!” he yells at Virgil who seemed to shake his head “you don’t need to be scared Remus, I believe you. but you can’t continue just yelling you aren’t a little, otherwise the nurses will give you regressants. You don’t need that do you?” Virgil states. 

Remus stared in horror as he nods abit “right…” he mutters quietly as Virgil smiles “I can help you. You just need to trust me” he explains softly as Remus nods “yes please” he whispers “please, I’m not a little I promise you” he whispers. “I’m aware” he spoke calmly “You’re a neutral, like you said” Virgil adds rubbing his hair gently helping the other up into his arms “But to survive here, you need to be little” he spoke gently.

He smiled as Remus smiled back trusting this doctor “right” he nods “so just do as I say and you’ll be fine” Virgil spoke gently to the other as he places the pacifier back in his lips. “Now, let’s go take you to the playroom. You have to act little, so play with the toys, colour.” he murmurs calmly as Remus nods. 

“oh and use the diapers when necessary, they are always watching you” he whispers in Remus’ ear as he looks nervous. Remus didn’t want to use diapers. He hated them in fact, they were gross. Especially for someone who wasn’t a little as he seemed to sigh being carried into this playroom. 

Remus was soon placed among the other littles in there who were either happily playing or avoiding doing anything, he just decided to do what they wanted him to do, picking a toy that could keep him entertained, he didn’t tend to care about them, especially since their mother was very strict that all the toys belonged to Roman, cause he was the perfect child, he was the wonderful magnificent child as he clutched the toy tight in his hand. 

He hated it, he hated her so much, she was a vile woman, who always made him feel 10 inches tall, he despised her whole being and wanted to just! and without thinking he had thrown the toy at a nurse who blinks feeling it hit her leg. “ouch, that wasn’t very nice Remus” she spoke gently to him as he whines. 

Shit, why did he throw it at a nurse, it wouldn’t of been any better if he threw it at another little but dammit all. “mmsorry.” Remus murmurs quickly to her as she smiled rubbing his hair “don’t do it again alright, it isn’t nice to throw our things at others” she hums softly as he nodded softly, why did it feel nice when she was being gentle. 

Remus seemed to move abit away via a bum shuffle as he couldn’t be bothered to crawl and standing was a no go, he just quietly moving into the wall alittle holding the toy quiet as he watches the other littles play and have fun, he wasn’t a little, and he wasn’t going to join in with their damn games. 

He seemed to just quietly play with the toy, damn their mother, damn Roman, Damn Janus! Damn all of them! He wasn’t a little! why did Roman do that! To get him some free therapy cause he thinks he wasn’t fine after their mom? He didn’t know, and he was pissed about it! He wasn’t a little and he damn well knew it! 

Virgil silently observed the other in the corner as he seemed to watch him closely. He’d be a fun one to break that was for sure. He wondered very much, Janus had told him about his family life that she was indeed a witch and made poor Remus’ life hell, what to do to cheer the little baby up. He hums softly 

Remus seemed quiet in playing with this toy until Virgil came over calmly, he placing a octopus plush in his lap as Remus blinks at the toy, this was his… Roman got it for him after they went to an aquarium, He holding it quietly. Virgil smiles. “Your brother thought this would help keep your spirits high” he explains softly. Remus seemed to frown at the mention of his twin but held the octopus close. 

It was his favourite toy, even Neutrals had a comfort toy right?! it wasn’t unheard of and he didn’t think it was weird for him to have such a toy. Virgil softly smiles at him “what’s his name hm?” he asks him watching Remus hold it close “I just called it Octopus” he mutters to Virgil, who smiles “why don’t we come up with a name hm?” he asks as he was trying to motivate Remus’ little side. 

Remus shrugs softly, he appeared to just hold the toy for a format of comfort as he wanted to just hold it and be left alone but Virgil seemed to sit with him quiet “…was he the first toy that your mother didn’t have control over?” he asks softly to the other as Remus blinks alittle, slowly hiding his face against it as he didn’t wanna answer that, he didn’t wanna answer anything about their witch of a mother. Virgil sighs nodding as he went to leave him alone.


End file.
